


Zenki Zetsubo Symphogear

by Hyacinthium



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Symphogear, Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Magical Boys and Girls, Major Character Injury, Mass Death, Self-Sacrifice, Song Based Asskicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: In this world exists creatures called Noise, whose touch reduces humans and themselves into nothing but carbon. No known weaponry is capable of damaging them. The only options are running away- or allowing loss of human life. Noise incursions are senseless and sudden events.They can happen anywhere.Even in a stadium and during a concert that you go to see because your foster sister can't.Ouma really just doesn't have much luck in life.





	Zenki Zetsubo Symphogear

**Author's Note:**

> Warm up written after marathoning Symphogear. Listening to Symphogear. Writing while listening to Symphogear. Slowly while happily doing work I started to simply Symphogear. 
> 
> Hibiki and Miku are married, that is all.

"But no matter what I do, all that I feel from you-"

Her eyes slowly open to the sight of dust and rubble. Ashes drift past, and she sees scraps of clothing laying under the concert hall pillars. Purple eyes squint as pain runs down twitching legs. Soon there's only relief- because at least Kaede hadn't been able to make it. Just before entering... Hadn't she laughed and teased?

"Why do you even like these two? They're totally unlike your usual tastes, big siiiiiis~!"

"Geez... Look, their music is complicated. They use piano in a lot of the tracks and in ways that don't sound great alone. But their voices manage to make the experimental style choices work! So I admire them."

"Kaede-san," the girl murmurs, watching dust clear. It looks like she won't be bringing that illegal recording home after all. A shame. Kaede must be the only person willing to welcome an orphan like her. Weakly, struggling for air, pale fingers inch towards the remains of a broken phone.

It wasn't that long of a foster period this time either. She'll have to apologize to them, she has to apologize for always being such trouble.

Because if these are her last moments, hearing this beautiful song and the clash of a blade through flesh, then Ouma Yoshiko needs to tell them- not to do it with this name- that the better name is-

Alien flesh releases itself from the fog of dust and ash. The body which purple eyes just barely meet is an array of vivid colors, all shifting against one another. Fingers stutter in the air before falling limp into ruined circuitry. Perhaps it's better to turn into carbon ash, and laughter trickles from pale lips at the thought.

"There's no place for your miracles in my memories."

Looking at the raised orbs which take the place of hands- purple eyes widen at the sight of bright light.

"Even so, please just know- these battlefields need no prayers! So take all your ill-tasting sweetness and kill those drivel words. Just- save it for! Some other girl!" a girl sings in the distance, voice familiar and leaving off with growl of exertion. Metal swipes through strange flesh, "I'll discard all those unless wants and desires!"

Rapid footsteps burst out from the dust.

The boy who looks down at the near corpse is familiar. So much that a chuckling cough builds up in a dry throat. Gold eyes widen with alarm, and Saihara Shuichi rushes over to grab hold of rubble.

"What's your name, ah," but it seems like interviews aren't accurate on confidence.

"It's Ouma... Kokichi," is the uncertain reply. A moment later he grunts and screams, hands slapping piles of carbon ash while the pillar is thrown off of numb legs. Narrow eyes take in what looks like nearly skin tight materials. White, blues, and hints of metallic gold. He can't make sense of it right now.

But it's nothing like what Kaede's favorite idol duo was wearing earlier.

Kokichi allows the person he was just watching sing, and boy was that actually fun until everyone started dying, pull him up into a better position. Words start tumbling out, "You're not normal idols. That's fine, I'm not a girl. B-but I might be dying! Nihihi."

Just saying anything is horrifically painful.

Nothing like pity is in those gold eyes though. Saihara just makes sure that he doesn't side back onto his side. They both stay quiet about the gashes on Kokichi's side, ignoring the blood leaking out.

"I don't want to die looking like this..." the boy admits, though he doubts the idol understands what he means.

Saihara looks back at the never ending clouds of dust. He reaches behind his back and mechanical steam releases into the air. Getting to watch a guy pull a huge foldable bow off of his strange mecha bodysuit is probably a great last sight, Kokichi muses. It's something so ridiculous and surreal that only an anime could house it.

From the dust comes more of that girl's battle song. The other idol, her voice now soft with resignation, "With no room for love... I will be ever sharper, a murderous shadow cutting down-! A path to your warmth!"

"Are you. S-supposed to be a pilot?" Kokichi jokes, hands clutching ruined electronic parts to his abdomen.

"No... I'm not piloting anything. I fight Noise," Saihara calmly whispers, kneeling not too far in front of Kokichi. "So, I suppose it's not job to cover Harukawa-san and protect the survivor? How unbalanced. Neither Vijaya or Carnwennan are made for this."

The other boy is talking nonsense, Kokichi decides.

Singing ceases.

A crackle of static.

"Harukawa-san...?"

"There's too many. Even if you fought more, there's too many enemies. Please convey my apologies to your friend."

Jumping onto his feet, Saihara chokes when the static fully disappears. The bow in his hands is a twist of metals and glass. Yet Kokichi can see how Saihara's grip alone is making it shudder. He wonders what kind of relationship the two idols have. A boy-girl idol pair is atypical to begin with. Saihara and Harukawa speak to each other the way soldiers do though.

Might be the point.

"You can go if you want. I'll be dead soon," he decides. It will be upset if Saihara watches his friend do something stupid just because of Kokichi. "Turning into more ash sounds fun. Maybe you'll accidentally inhale me after the Noise get me? Super totes fun."

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal."

The air grows tenser with each word, silent save for a strange and melodic chant.

Choking back words, the boy standing in front of Kokichi hisses, "Her swan song?"

Saihara looks down at him with a pinched yet cold expression. As if the quiet but caring boy from before was a shield. But Kokichi can still spot exactly how hard it is, for the idol is horrible at hiding the trembling of his lips. There's anger and fury in those eyes too. Perhaps the shy and polite young singer, that TV glimpse, isn't because Saihara is boring.

"Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl."

It really is a shame that Kokichi is going to die a girl. So he smiles, hands cutting themselves on the many edges of his phone, "I actually don't like your music. You know, my older sister though- she got sick today... I only came to tease her and record some illegal videos."

That look on Saihara's face breaks, and Kokichi can't even pride himself on that anguish. His smile weakens as he becomes colder and colder.

"But I'm- definitely a fan now. And since the fans are what really matters... I'll save you the trouble! Go save Harukawa!" his voice breaks and the very end, a betrayal.

For that last burst of talking- Kokichi can barely hold back showing just how much it hurts. All he can do is force one of those horrible grins onto his face. It fills him up with glee. Then, even better, Saihara looks at him with something like respect. Kokichi is actually timid and stupidly afraid. So far, Kaede is the only person who seems to understand that.

He doesn't want to be understood or accepted. Something like that isn't what Kokichi cares about.

Even so...

Maybe Saihara isn't as stupid as he could be.

Kokichi can handle dying alone if it means that no one else dies with him. Because if Saihara says only survivor then- everyone else in the stadium already has. That's why there's no point in lying to himself anymore. If it's like this then he can at least die acknowledging himself as a boy.

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal."

Saihara darts back into the dust clouds with no hesitation. He leaves Kokichi to chance, his body slumped again crumbled seats and piles of carbon ash. The remains are all uniformly fine. Far better than any human attempts at cremation. Whoever wasn't killed by the Noise must be behind the faint smell of death. It really is just Kokichi's luck to die like this.

Purple eyes slowly close.

"Don't finish it! Harukawa-san, please reconsider this! The backlash will kill you," drifts a faint voice. "You'll just hamper the project by dying!"

Nothing in Harukawa's voice spoke of hesitation or rashness. Kokichi, privately, thinks that whatever she's planning is something that she's prepared for. Saihara probably won't reach his partner in time.

Air stops flowing. Then, in an all consuming screech, endless gusts cleanse Kokichi's surroundings of ash. He opens his eyes to find that the sun is reaching him again. Noise are swarming the stadium's remnants like the plague they are too. Unveiled, their otherworldly bodies look ridiculous.

Kokichi gazes numbly at the stoic figure surrounded by Noise. Volleys of blue light strike down some, but never enough. Saihara will never reach his target in time.

Clad in purple and white, Harukawa Maki stands among shrapnel and scraps of shadow. Her right arm is raised, steady, a black dagger with a white hilt being pointed at the sky. There's only peace despite the encroaching monsters. Kokichi can barely see anything at all beyond that.

Yet he can't help but imagine the exact details of the blood pouring from Harukawa's lips.

"Emustolronzen... fine el zizzl."

The wistful smile on her face.

"G-gwuah!" Kokichi's eyelids grow wide enough for soreness, his jaw springing open as a shockwave forces him against the wall. The boy, forced still and his spine rigid, feels the carcass of his cell phone shatter further.

Harukawa stands tall in the epicenter of an invisible vortex. She doesn't move an inch as all the noise around her turn to dust, dissolving with no chance to evade. There's no reaction to how her strange armor cracks either. Meanwhile, Saihara can finally sprint to meet her. With his eyesight focusing and then blanking out, in a cycle, Kokichi watches a final burst of energy release as idol crumbles.

With it comes gleaming fragments that spray out from her. Saihara dodges one nimbly, but Kokichi sees how the other boy freezes. A terrible look is cast back towards him. It has all the emotions of someone who has been defeated in it.

Kokichi screams when the shard stabs into his chest.

Vision crosses into blurs. The spike digs in further, becoming more than just a half-hearted impalement. Kokichi's hands convulse while the rest of him does. Cold is no longer what consumes him. No, Kokichi is burning up from the inside out now. A new kind of pain that he hates even more than the last.

It's tempting to say that he isn't hurt by Saihara choosing to go for Harukawa instead. But the truth is that Kokichi is far too busy screaming to care. Then the shrapnel finishes sinking into him like a knife.

Carbon drifts away into the air, and Kokichi find bliss in unconsciousness.

* * *

"So this is why you resent me much... That's pathetic, Saihara-chan," Kokichi says lowly. He approaches the hospital bed with eyes downcast. Despite that, he still sees those endlessly long strands of hair.

Harukawa Maki's heart monitor beeps steadily while Saihara sits at her side.

Gold eyes dart up to Kokichi like the very arrows that Saihara uses to decimate hordes of Noise. The boy can only be happy that, at least, the other Symphogear wielder won't resort to the easiest insults. Saihara doesn't even say anything either. He merely turns back to Harukawa's placid form. Useless, stupid, and Kokichi's scarred fingertips scratch against his trousers.

"You love her."

Kokichi isn't jealous at all. How can he be when it's so obvious now- that Saihara loves Harukawa the same way that Kokichi loves Kaede?

"I-" Saihara clutches at a pale hand, the one which once held tight a suicidal triumph, "She was the only one who said it was wrong. Harukawa-san came from somewhere so much worse than me, but she was the only one of use to say it was wrong... Each day she spent adjusting to living as a person with me. But I could never think that way!"

Those eyes burn the same way the Carnwennan fragment did. Straight into Kokichi's core and without mercy, "Why does someone who can't care about anyone else get to inherit her gear? The one who should be using that power is Harukawa-san. If you want to be alone so much-"

"Why won't you just save me the trouble and leave, Ouma?! Go back to how you always were!"

Admitting it is painful, but Kokichi can't deny that hearing your crush talk like that is a bit soul shattering. He has nothing left in his arsenal of words. For once in Kokichi's life, just once, there is nothing left to be said. Knowing what he does now makes it impossible.

How can one respond to something like a born and bred child soldier yelling at you- over the comatose body of one orphaned and raised? Purple eyes flicker to that sleeping face one last time. Then, Kokichi turns around obediently.

"Even though she had it so much worse than I did... Harukawa-san thought of me as a person before anyone else! So why is it you?!"

He leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway symphogear is a good trash trashy good fun romp about science fiction magical girls who punch slice and explode their enemies while singing
> 
> It's a ridiculous show and the fanservice ramps with each season, some stuff is handled badly. .. But I've watched it since the first season. 
> 
> Saiou Symphogear au says trans rights and you can't stop me from fucking loving magical girls and boys okay okay fuck yeah singing! But yeah, if you want to watch something that will help with stress relief... Imo Symphogear can be that. Just. Know it can be trash too ok. It's very much a magical girl series made for guys too, at the last. That said the music is supreme and everyone on the team screams lesbian rights. 
> 
> The main couple is barely subtext. It's text that they for dumb reasons won't outright say is lesbian love, smh, meanwhile every other song straight up says I love you. They live together and sleep in the same bed. Fucking come on hibimiki literally has multiple live songs between them JUST LET THEM SAY IT
> 
> Also there's another lesbian couple and they're are unsubtly soul mates. All their songs are couple songs. Iirc they actually did say it??? 
> 
> LOOK JUST WATCH SYMPHOGEAR EVEN THOUGH ITS TRASH I'M THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO DOES PLEASE


End file.
